Historia de un sueño
by Miina
Summary: En una noche de invierno, los idealizados sueños se confunden con la cruda realidad... Un Songfic de una bonita pareja... ::terminado::


Historia de un sueño

Y aquí estoy. Otra vez. Otro año. Como si nada hubiera pasado. Y los dos sabemos que no es así... 

Mientras paseo por los ahora oscuros pasadizos, los veo tan familiares y ajenos a la vez... Y ahora, sólo ahora, puedo entrar aquí. Aunque... sinceramente (y escondo una sonrisa mientras pienso en eso) no es la primera vez que lo hago. Aunque ahora no cae sobre mi un terrible remordimiento de conciencia. Ya no soy prefecto. Y tampoco las contraseñas sirven para mí.

_Perdona que entre sin llamar,  
no es esta la hora y menos el lugar.  
Tenía que contarte que en el cielo no se está tan mal._

Sí. Ahora soy eso que me sorprendió tanto ver seis años atrás... Al entrar en Hogwarts. Y me odio por eso. Y lo odio todo.

Pero recuerdo algunas veces... algunos momentos. Que espero que tú guardes dentro de tu memoria para siempre... que pase lo que pase, nunca los olvides.

Como el día que hiciste quince años... quise venir a felicitarte. En persona, claro, y a las doce en punto. Recuerdo la cara que pusiste al verme en la ventana... Oh dios. Lo que daría por volver a verla.

_Mañana ni te acordarás,  
"tan sólo fue un sueño" te repetirás.  
Y en forma de respuesta pasará una estrella fugaz._

Mientras paso una mano por tu pelo te deseo lo mejor. Lo mejor sería que estuviese yo aquí, así podría asegurarme de ello... Si pudiese pedir un deseo sería verte siempre, lo demás no importa. Ni tampoco yo... llegados a este punto.

¿Y tú? ¿Qué desearías? Me encantaría saber que es algo relacionado conmigo... Pero, no. Mejor que mires hacia delante, y no hacia atrás. 

Espero que por lo menos recuerdes esta visita, en tu subconsciente. Qué mañana te despiertes contenta y llena de energía... y amor. Hacia mí, claro. Oh, creo que no. Olvidar, olvidar. Tendrás que perdonarla si encuentra a otro, tonto.

_Y cuando me marche estará mi vida en la tierra en paz.  
Yo sólo quería despedirme, darte un beso y verte una vez más..._

Supongo que ahora ya estoy en paz... Ya puedo volver a "mi mundo". Ya he hecho lo que necesitaba. Volverte a ver. Aunque al rozar tus labios me ha dado la impresión de que los traspasaba. Conseguir apartar un mechón de tu pelo de los ojos me es casi imposible. Así es casi más... tentador.

_Promete que serás feliz,  
te ponías tan guapa al reír.  
y así, sólo así,  
quiero recordarte.  
Así, como antes,  
así, adelante,  
así, vida mía,  
mejor será así._

Y, créeme, eso es lo que me es más difícil de decir. Qué seas feliz sin mí. Te deseo lo mejor, claro, pero saber el futuro que te espera, tan lejos de mí... me deprime aún más. 

Cuando recuerdo momentos juntos, los recuerdo todos felices. Tú y yo riendo.

Ahora tienes una sonrisa triste, pero una sonrisa al fin y al cabo. Espero que sigas sonriendo como antes... Como sólo me sonreías a mí.

_Ahora debes descansar,  
deja que te arrope como años atrás.  
¿Te acuerdas cuando entonces te cantaba antes de ir a acostar?_

Se nota que has llorado. Y ya ha pasado un verano. Volver aquí, sin mí... 

Aunque me enternece que me quieras así, olvídalo, olvídame. Si pudiera decirte mis ultimas palabras te diría eso, que siguieras adelante olvidándome, con mi recuerdo al fondo de tu corazón bien guardado. También te diría que te quiero.

Me arrepiento de no habértelo dicho más veces. Me es más fácil ahora que antes, quizás porque no me oyes, quizás porque no te das cuenta de la grandeza de algo hasta que no lo pierdes.

Creo que la primera vez que te lo dije (y quizás la última, me he vuelto un romanticón pero antes no lo era tanto...) fue en el jardín. Fue seguido de un beso, de un "y yo" de tú parte, y una enorme sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Qué no me permitió volver a besarte, por miedo a que desapareciera. Aunque no hizo falta, porqué me besaste tú.

_Tan sólo me dejan venir  
dentro de tus sueños para verte a ti.  
Y es que aquella triste noche no te di ni un adiós al partir._

Lo más triste fue el último momento en que te vi... Me deseaste suerte. Qué ganara el Torneo. Aunque si no lo ganaba yo estaba claro que lo ganaba Harry, así que el futuro ganador estaba sabido que sería de Hogwarts...

Me deseaste suerte. Más que hubiera necesitado. Reíste de mi cara después de darme un beso en la oreja. Mientras, me llamaban, ya era la hora de irme.

Me separé de ti. Lo recuerdo como si fuera ahora mismo. Después me llamaste, me giré sin dar tiempo de ver como te tirabas a mis brazos.

_Y cuando me marche estará mi vida en la tierra en paz.  
Yo sólo quería despedirme, darte un beso y verte una vez más..._

Supongo que quería acabar lo que dejé a medias. Quién iba a decir que sucedería algo así. Y ahora sólo me verás en tus sueños. Aunque ninguno será tan real como este... 

Otro pequeño beso y me voy. De verdad. Ya está saliendo sol. Y no dejaré rastro tras de mí... Simplemente me iré. Como lo hice ya una vez. Me encantaría ver tus almendrados ojos abiertos, pero es imposible. Tengo que irme.

Vete, Cedric, vete.

_Promete que serás feliz,  
te ponías tan guapa al reír._

Empiezo a recular.

Y se feliz. Aunque sea sin mí. Búscate alguien. Aún no. Dame tiempo. Date tiempo. Pero búscate a alguien.

_y así, sólo así,  
quiero recordarte._

Y te recordaré siempre con esa triste sonrisa, con el pelo tapándote los ojos, despeinada pero sin perder tu elegancia.

_  
Así, como antes,  
así, adelante,  
así, vida mía,  
ahora te toca a ti,  
sólo a ti,  
seguir nuestro viaje._

Como si yo no existiera. Cumple lo que nos prometimos. Qué seríamos felices hasta el resto de nuestros días. Aunque ahora tenemos que omitir lo de "juntos"

_  
Se está haciendo tarde,  
tendré que marcharme._

No sé que estoy haciendo aquí. Tengo que irme pero ya.Y recuerda, que te quiero, y que sé que me quieres. Pero debes seguir. Ya me voy, no puedes llegar a verme... Sería terrible...

_  
En unos segundos vas a despertar..._

Pero no puedo evitarlo. Desaparezco sonriendo dos segundos después de que tus grandes y preciosos ojos se fijen en mí. Fue un sueño, Cho, fue un sueño.

_FIN_

_Ey. Aquí estoy. No os molestaré más.Un simple songfic de un capítulo. No pude resistirme al escuchar esta canción, es del nuevo disco de "La oreja de Van Gogh", y la m_úsica y la letra pertenecen a Xabi San Martín.

Espero que os haya gustado. Es triste, y quizás no os aporte nada nuevo... Pero quiero tanto a Cedric... Y como dice una canción de "Melon Diesel" que trata sobre lo mismo "Dime, quien sufre más el que se queda o se va"

Así me despido de este Cedric/Cho... 

Espero que os haya gustado y me dejeis bonitos reviews.

Gracias por leer.

Rinoa Diggory

_Mi nombre es **R!|\|04** _**D!GgºrY**_ soy un mito inimitable..._

_...Si no brillo yo, brilla mi asuencia..._


End file.
